Bori Songfics
by domdom97
Summary: Just some short Victorious stories based on songs :)
1. Enchanted

**'Enchanted' – Taylor Swift**

"This way Ms. Vega" a doorman in a black suit and top hat pulled open the thick glass door, Tori smiled at him and stepped into the hotel, the main lobby was peppered with women, wearing ball gowns and heels higher than their IQ, draped around men in tuxedos. She made her way to the ballroom; a large hall with more mirrors than she could count and windows so big the wall was barely visible. Laughter filled the air, flirtatious and light hearted.

One end of the room was dominated by a stage dark wood with a polished finish, framed by heavy gold curtains, at the back a huge Christmas tree, adorned with red and gold decorations, glowed.

As the evening went on Tori's glass of apple juice seemed to get heavier and her smiles dimmer. Her agent took her by the arm and pulled her to backstage through a well concealed door. "Your cue is in ten minutes, the communal dressing room is just through there" he pointed to another, white and embellished with the words 'Dressing Room' in gold, with that her patted her shoulder and went back to the party.

Tori went into the dressing room where she was met with a scent she could only describe as beauty and Chanel No 5. She took a seat in front of a typical vanity mirror, the kind that is framed with bright lights and brushed her hair, a few metres away her fellow guests applauded as another singer finished her rendition of 'Santa Baby'. Tori had always found the song itself quite disturbing; she couldn't picture anyone waiting under the mistletoe for an overweight man with a big white beard.

Tori finished with her eyeliner top-up as a man in his thirties pushed he door open, he peered at his clipboard before announcing, "Tori Vegas?" Tori looked over and smiled, "It's Vega."

He looked puzzled but smiled anyway, "I apologise Miss Vega, you're on in 30 seconds" she nodded and stood to follow him, he led her to a small staircase behind a curtain and handed her a mic.

Tori stepped out onto the stage, in her comfort zone for the first time that night. The pinao started and she lifted the microphone to her mouth.

"Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,

In the lane, snow is glistening

A beautiful sight,

We're happy tonight.

Walking in a winter wonderland…"

Tori stepped off of the stage and re-joined the other party guests, a guy with dark hair to the base of neck sat in the seat next to hers at the otherwise empty table. He was about her age and sipped away a pint of beer, looking around the room with an unimpressed smirk. She met his gaze with an equally unenthusiastic grin.

Tori sat herself down in the seat next to him and fingered the little sign that told her where to sit. She laughed to herself about how when she was on the stage all eyes were on her and everyone applauded, but now her song is over she had had no more than a second glance and became just another name on a table.

The guy with the hair watched her carefully before speaking, "Victoria?" Tori turned to him with wide eyes, "What?" she whispered, barely audible above all the noise of the room.

"Tori, short for Victoria, correct?" she nodded and he smiled, "I've been trying to work that out all evening, I'm Beck" he put out a hand to her, which she shook.

Tori said nothing so Beck continued, "Victoria is a very elegant name, why do you shorten it?" Tori considered his question, no one had ever asked her why she shortened it before.

"I guess it's because Tori is less formal, less of a mouthful." Beck smiled again, putting his glass down he said, "Well, I'm going to call you Victoria"

Tori sat in the cab driving back to her apartment, a blush rose to her cheeks as she thought about how she had spent the past few hours; how talking to Beck was like they were the only people in the whole world, their conversation like passing notes in secret compared to the surrounding noise.

She turned the handle of her apartment door and flashed back to when he shook her hand, his skin was so soft and gentle, like he wasn't really there. It wasn't a normal handshake; it made her skin tingle, sent shivers down her spine. Now her hand felt sacred, like nothing could ever make it feel that special again.

Tori's phone vibrated on her bedside table, the screen lit up her bedroom with the words '1 New Message: Beck'. She unlocked it and opened the message expectantly, no one had ever gotten back to her so soon, the party only ended one hour ago. "I was enchanted to meet you." It read. Tori laid back down in her bed, as her mind replayed tonight's events for what felt like the 100th time. She wondered is he had someone at home waiting for him, if he loved someone. She sat up and then started to pace the floor. "What if he does love someone else?" she said aloud, "What if this is where the story ends? One sparkling night and it's all over" she glanced at her clock, 2AM. She wanted to call him, tell him that she left too soon and she too, was enchanted to meet him.

**So that's the first one! I love this song, if you guys have any ideas for songs you'd like me to write about then post a review and tell me! I don't own Enchanted by Taylor Swift or Victorious. **


	2. Right There

**Right There – Ariana Grande & Big Sean**

**"**Hey Tor," Beck shouted over his shoulder "come here?" Tori entered the room where beck sat sprawled over her couch.

"What?" she leaned over the back of the couch to see what he was pointing at on her laptop screen, secretly hoping he hadn't found the photo album she had been making of their pictures together for his birthday.

On the screen there was a photo of all the students of Hollywood Arts, taken last year just after Tori arrived, Beck was tracing his finger over the rows of smiling faces when he asked, "Where are you on here?"

Tori moved around the couch to take a seat next to him and get a closer look. She lifted the computer off of his lap and onto hers. She remembered from the day that she had been stood between Beck and Cat so she looked for the bright red hair of her best friend.

Finding the three of them in the crowd, she pointed a perfectly painted fingernail at the screen, "I'm right there, next to you." Beck smiled, his eyes followed the direction of her finger and moved along the row. Cat, Tori, himself, Jade and Andre.

Everyone smiled brightly except Jade who glared at Tori, under closer inspection he realised that he too was looking in her direction but much more subtly. "Oh, yeah. Right next to me," he stared at their eternally happy faces while asking, "could you do me a favour and always stay right there?"

Tori chucked and shifted the laptop onto the seat next to her before reaching her arms around Beck, "Of course I can," she kissed but as he went to deepen it she pulled back, placing a finger over his lips, "on the condition that you fix my car like I invited you over to do."

Beck smiled and pushed away her finger, "Sure, but payment up front" he pulled her into him again, catching her lips with his.

"Hey, Dad what's this?" Beck's daughter, Sadie pulled a dusty photo out of a file. She was sat cross-legged on the floor of their attic, she help up the photo after wiping dust off with her sleeve.

Beck took it out her hands and looked closer, "Oh it's the annual photo they took of all the students at my high school."

Sadie brought it back down to look at it, "Where are you and mom?" she asked him, brown eyes searching the photo for her parents' teenage faces. "Oh I found you guys! Aww you're looking at mum!" Beck smiled.

"See how we're right next to each other? We promised to always be that way" Sadie barley heard what he said as she had already moved on.

"Is that Cat Valentine?!" she exclaimed, "You went to school with Cat Valentine? And you never told me? Oh my god, I need to tweet about this!" before Beck could say anything she had stood up and climbed down the ladder out of the attic at a speed a monkey would be jealous of.

"Where was she going so fast?" Tori laughed as she climbed into the attic, Beck picked the photo off of the ground and passed it to her.

"She went to tweet about us and Cat." They both chuckled, "Just wait until she finds out that Cat's her godmother." Beck laughed, "And Trina still thinks that it's her" Tori laughed with him as she replaced the photo into the file it came from.

"Anyway, why are you even up here?" Beck bit his lip and stayed silent, Tori coked her head to the side, knowing this was how he acted when he was hiding something, Beck was a great actor but he found it impossible to keep things from Tori.

"I was, er, just wondering what was up here, that's all" Tori raised an eyebrow at the folder labelled 'Photos for Tori's bday', she smiled to herself and turned to make her way back down the ladder.


	3. Endlessly

**Endlessly – The Cab**

"Will you marry me, Tor?" Beck asked from the ground where he was on one knee, Tori nodded and Beck slipped the plastic ring onto her finger. She jumped off the swing set and hugged her now fiancé, she whispered into his ear "Tag, you're it."

Laughing, she separated from him and took off running around the small children's park, the two kids played until Tori's mother shouted her from their house. "Victoria, time for dinner, honey."

Tori waved bye to Beck and ran inside, he watched her go and then set off back to his own house just three doors down from hers. "Hey Becky," his mom addressed him as he went through the door, "Why are your jeans ripped?" she quizzed him, he merely shrugged in response and tried to go to the staircase. She intercepted him as she ruffled his hair, "You know sweetie, your hair is getting a bit long." He looked up at her and said, "I like that way."

His mom chuckled, "Okay, if you say so." He went up the stairs to his room and sat down on the bed, one day he said to himself, "I will be able to move out so she doesn't ruffle my hair no more", he looked around at his stuffed toys before quickly adding, "but not too far, maybe just an RV or something."

The next day Beck and Tori lay side by side on the grass, looking up at a big house on the hill. "Who d'ya think lives there?" Tori asked him, Beck considered his answer, but Tori continued "I want to live there one day, I could see the whole town from there."

Beck sat up, "I think a princess used to live there, the town was her kingdom." Tori sat up too and shuffled closer to her best friend.

"How much do you think it costs?" Tori asked, cocking his head to the side, Beck said "Hmm, it's pretty big, maybe like a quarter?" Tori nodded in agreement, "How long would it take to have that much?"

Beck looked down at the grass, "I dunno." They spent the rest of the day sitting there making up stories about the princess in the big house on the hill. Beck promised Tori that one day he would buy it for her.

_15 Years later…_

Tori rubbed her hand over her bump as she looked out the window, the view spread to all over the town, just like she had imagined all those years ago. Her kingdom lay before her; soaking in the last of the summer sun before it set.

She heard the door of the lounge close behind her and Beck's arms wrapped around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder as he whispered, "Like your kingdom?" Tori nodded and turned to kiss her husband on the cheek.

She then fingered the plastic ring they hung from the chain around her neck, something she found herself doing a lot, and smiled.

**So until this song was requested, I had never actually listened to it...but it's safe to say I've had it on repeat ever since! Hope you enjoyed this and please everyone feel free to review! Thank you! p.s I don't own Endlessly by The Cab**

**-Dom**


End file.
